A Helping Hand
by FifiDoll
Summary: Puck and the guys decide to let Kurt in on their male bonding time  eherm, porn watching time  and it makes Kurt super uncomfortable. Cue understanding!Puck to help him relax.


"Okay, listen up you guys," Puck said, looking around his bedroom at the other guys gathered in there.

Finn, Sam, Mike, and Artie sat around, confused and a little surprised that Puck had invited him over. Lately Puck had been too preoccupied with Lauren to even both spending time with any of them. They'd even stopped having their random porn weekends because of it.

Porn weekends were something none of the guys ever really talked about. Puck had connections and could get them good DVDs without screwing up their computers, so they'd all meet up at someone's house and watch them. It wasn't gay, though – they'd just be getting off in the same room. Never once had they actually gotten each other off. Adding Sam to the mix when he moved to McKinley had been awkward, but now he was just one of the guys. "We need to have a weekend," Puck told them seriously.

That's what they'd call them, just in case one of their parents was around. The other guys nodded in agreement; for some of them, it had been a while. With the exception of Santana and Brittany, the Glee Club was basically filled with a bunch of prudes, although they'd never say it out loud because those chicks were _scary_. "My parents are gone this weekend, we can use my place," Finn offered instantly.

"Perfect," Puck nodded. "That goes along with my plan."

"Wait…plan?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah," Puck said simply. "With the exception of Finn we've kind of been shitty friends to Kurt. I think we should include him this weekend."

Mike looked confused and Artie pointed out, "Puck…Kurt is gay."

"I know that, because I'm not an idiot," Puck shot. "I mean we should be good friends and watch what _he_ likes."

The other guys didn't speak for a moment. "Wait…you want us to watch _gay porn_?" Finn asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yeah," Puck said simply. "It can't be _that_ different from regular sex. Besides, we _owe_ it to Kurt."

"I gotta be honest, Puck, I don't know if that kind of stuff would actually…well…_do it_ for me," Sam admitted, a bright red blush crossing his features.

"Shut up," Puck replied instantly. "You're curious and you know it." He turned to the other guys and said, "You're all curious, so just man up and admit it and we'll get this going."

With a casual shrug, Artie said, "I'm in."

"Yeah, me too," Mike nodded.

Sam looked uncomfortable, but nodded and said, "I guess so."

Finn was beyond embarrassed at the idea of watching porn with his step-brother, but nodded and replied, "I guess I can."

"Sweet. So we'll meet at Finn's house on Friday night," Puck said proudly. "Gay Sex Weekend is a go!"

Kurt wasn't quite sure why Finn had insisted they hang out on Friday night, especially since Kurt missed his sleepovers with Rachel and Mercedes and was going to try to organize one. Kurt also wasn't sure why Finn seemed so awkward around him that night. When the doorbell rang, Finn shouted from the bathroom, "Can you get that!"

With a sigh, Kurt stood and wandered to the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see every guy from New Directions on his doorstep. Puck held several DVDs in his hands, and Artie had a few on his lap. One glance at the covers of the DVDs had Kurt instantly defensive. "You are not bringing porn into my house," he said firmly, one hand landing on his hip with attitude.

"Don't be stupid, Hummel, we got these for you," Puck said, pushing his way past Kurt and into the living room.

Mike and Sam helped Artie get his chair over the threshold of the house and followed Puck inside. Kurt stood incredulously staring after them as he closed the door. "Oh come on, Kurt," Puck said as he put the DVD in the player and turned on the big screen. "You're back in New Directions, which means you're one of the guys. We're letting you in on our little tradition. You should be happy."

Finn wandered in the living room to find a rather angry and bright red Kurt staring in shock at the scene unfolding before him. The DVD menu popped up and Kurt instantly turned his face away. "We even got the stuff you like," Sam shrugged.

As thoughtful as that seemed, it was all so _wrong_. Kurt didn't like watching movies like that – it was weird and it made his pants tight and not in a good way. "Yeah, this boy looks like Zac Efron and everything – and that's your type, right? The ones that sing and dance and stuff? So it's perfect," Puck shrugged, wandering over to Kurt.

He beckoned Finn over to the living room before walking up behind Kurt and pushing gently at his shoulders and leading him to the couch. He directed Kurt to sit near the middle of the sofa, sitting on one side of him. Sam sat at his other side, and they made room for Mike at the end. The four of them were squished together and it made Kurt even more uncomfortable. He looked desperately up at Finn for some sort of help, but Finn just muttered, "Have fun guys."

"Oh, what da hell?" Artie asked. "This is a group thing, Finn."

"But…he's my step-brother, and that's incest, and that's wrong…right?" Finn stumbled over his excuse.

Puck rolled his eyes and said, "Who cares? Finn, go pussy out, that's fine with me. Hummel here is the stronger man, obviously."

Blushing furiously, Kurt buried his face in his hands as the DVD began. Finn meandered out of the room, sending strange glances their way as he did so. Puck sat back and his left arm naturally fell around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's muscles tensed under the touch and he tried to ignore the fact that there were boys getting naked on his father's big screen TV.

None of the other guys really seemed that interested in what was going on, they were mainly there for Kurt. Finn hovered in the doorway to the living room, eyes on the boys in the room. He was kind of angry at Puck for not noticing how obviously upset Kurt was, but at the same time, Finn had been the same way and well…Puck had gotten rid of that very quickly.

As soon as the boys on screen started blowing each other, Kurt freaked out. "I can't do this," he muttered.

He stood up and turned to leave. Puck's hand reached out to grab Kurt's arm, and he was pulled back down to his seat between Puck and Sam. Kurt sat between them, his face covered by his hands, blushing crimson at what they were watching. "They're not even screwing yet, dude," Puck pointed out, trying to coax Kurt's hands away from his face.

Kurt removed his hands but looked anywhere but at the screen. The sounds were bad enough. And who used that kind of language in the bedroom anyway? If some guy asked Kurt to "suck his cock," Kurt was pretty sure he'd be running from the room as fast as he could. Finn stared into the living room through the darkened doorway, his eyes on the screen. For him and the other guys, watching gay porn was kind of like a train wreck; it wasn't all that fun to look at, but it was impossible to look away.

Between Sam and Puck, Kurt felt smothered; like it was hard to breathe. He didn't want to be there, watching one guy deepthroat another. He didn't want to be sandwiched between two not unattractive guys on his living room sofa. Once he heard the sound of skin slapping against skin, Kurt completely lost it and rushed across the room and away from the horrifying sounds.

His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing; it was all too much. He didn't like porn; it made him uncomfortable and it was strange because sex was gross. Kurt didn't want to know about sex. Romance was all he needed and it really upset him that nobody else understood. "Kurt, are you okay?" Sam asked, confused.

His hands shook as he lowered them from his face. Distress was etched across his features but he just nodded and said, "Yeah, I uh….I'm fine."

Finn wanted nothing more than to rush out there and stop it all, but he didn't want to seem creepy for saying he was leaving but actually staying and watching. A flash of something in Kurt's eyes told Puck that everything was not okay, though, and he rushed forward to turn off the DVD just as one guy was coming on the other's face. "Seriously, Kurt, what's going on?" Puck asked, walking towards Kurt.

The boy looked really uncomfortable and Puck began to feel guilty for some reason. It was just porn though; guys loved that sort of stuff. Hummel wasn't the average guy, though, and instantly Puck's mind began producing a hundred different possibilities as to why Kurt was so upset by porn. He reached out to touch Kurt and the boy shivered under Puck's rough fingertips. Kurt looked up at Puck fearfully before rushing up to his room. "Well, that could have gone better," Mike admitted, looking awkwardly around at everyone else in the room.

"I'll go talk to him," Puck said seriously, rushing up the stairs before anyone else could argue.

Puck let himself into Kurt's room without so much as a knock of warning. When he did, he found Kurt pacing at the foot of his bed, mumbling nonsense to himself. "Hey…Kurt…I'm sorry…" Puck trailed off.

He wasn't quite sure why he was apologizing, but it felt right. Kurt looked up quickly and shot, "You shouldn't be in here, Puck."

"Just…what's wrong? It's just porn," Puck asked.

"It grosses me out," Kurt admitted, completely forgetting who he was talking to. "I just…it makes me very uncomfortable."

He wiped a stray tear from his eye before looking up at Puck and saying, "I appreciate your effort to make me 'one of the guys,' but I'm not interested. You can leave now."

Kurt spun and walked over to his vanity where he began pulling out the various bottles he'd need for his moisturizing routine. "What are you not telling me?" Puck pressed.

Annoyed eyes met Puck's and all of a sudden he kind of regretted saying anything. Kurt didn't speak though, and Puck thought maybe he still had a chance to get this secret out of Kurt. "Nobody like…_hurt_ you, did they?" Puck asked hesitantly, walking into the room further, closing the door behind him. "If that's what this is all about, I can go kick someone's ass for you."

"No, nobody did anything to me," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "I just don't know that much about sex and I'd like to keep it that way. I prefer romance."

One look around Kurt was all Puck needed to reaffirm this statement. Candles adorned the shelves in various places, and the deep red of Kurt's bed sheets clued him in to the fact that all Kurt wanted was romance – like those Disney kinds that little girls wish they'll get but never do. "You could have at least gotten off, though," Puck shrugged. "I mean, guys do it all the time and…"

"I don't."

Puck froze. Had Kurt really just said that? _Everyone_ got off at one point in their lives – usually in that awkward childhood puberty stage, but definitely before they were seventeen. "What?" he asked incredulously.

Kurt tried to wave it off with an air of unimportance, but the frown on his face was too difficult to hide. "Never?" Puck pressed.

With a shrug, Kurt said, "It's not a big deal."

"But…why?" Puck asked.

He was honestly baffled as to why someone would never do that. Sure, there was the whole 'it's against my religion' excuse, but Puck already knew Kurt would never use _that_ one. "I just haven't felt like it," Kurt lied.

That wasn't it, though. The whole idea of doing that to himself was weird, not to mention he didn't want to mess up. He'd heard nasty things in the locker room about what happens if you do it too much, and Kurt didn't want to risk that happening to him – especially on the first try. He just didn't want to hurt himself is all. That, and he didn't want to clean up the mess afterwards. Unfortunately Puck didn't believe him, and felt like calling his bluff. "You're lying."

Kurt glared over at Puck, but he wasn't going to hedge. Instead, Puck was moving closer – _cornering_ Kurt almost – with that smirk on his face that told Kurt things were not going to end well. "Tell me the truth, Kurt," he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

With a frown, Kurt shook his head and said, "No. I'm not talking about this with you."

"What's the matter?" Puck smirked. "Are you scared?"

Sighing, Kurt said, "Yes."

That wasn't what Puck was expecting. Was he scared to talk about it, or was he scared to actually _do_ it? "Wait…what?" Puck asked, his expression flat as he tried to figure everything out.

"I haven't done…_that_…because I'm too scared to," Kurt admitted with a frown. "Happy?"

"What is there to be scared of?" Puck asked, confused.

Kurt sighed and snuck away. He managed to sit down on his bed and avoid Puck's eyes as he explained, "I just don't know what to do. I mean, I understand the concept, but I feel like I'm going to do it wrong and hurt myself or make a mess or something. And god, if Finn or Carole or even my _dad_ walked in, I'd die."

Puck shrugged, "So do it in the shower or something."

"I clean myself off in there, I do _not_ do messy things in there," Kurt shot firmly.

Puck wanted to smirk and ask Kurt what he thought Finn did in there, but the mood didn't really call for mentions of someone else's masturbation habits. Instead Puck just said, "You just gotta calm down. It's a normal thing, and you're still a dude, even if you like dudes, so you should be able to do it too."

"I don't need to do anything, thank you very much," Kurt said haughtily.

Puck sat down on the end of Kurt's bed, so close their thighs were pressed together. "Just…relax," Puck said simply.

Kurt looked at Puck incredulously and said, "You expect me to relax when you're sitting this close to me!"

Puck didn't speak. Instead, he cut off any further arguments by reaching up and pressing a single finger to Kurt's lips gently. He let out a soft 'shhh' and watched as Kurt visibly relaxed. His eyes wandering from Puck's, down his arm, and lower, looking down at the finger still pressed against his mouth. "You don't know how to get yourself off?" Puck asked softly, smirking at Kurt.

Still afraid to speak, Kurt just shook his head, barely, his lips brushing against Puck's finger. "I'll teach you," Puck muttered, his finger sliding down Kurt's lip, just barely tugging at it as he lowered his hand to Kurt's upper leg.

Kurt was flushed and his breathing was slightly labored. He couldn't move under Puck's touch – it was mesmerizing, even though Kurt was terrified. Puck stared down at Kurt, his expression blank, as he waited for hesitation. When he was met with none, he leaned in towards Kurt, connecting their lips slowly. The kiss was gentle and _totally_ not what Puck was expecting. Sure, he thought that kissing was kissing and it didn't matter who you did it with, but Hummel wasn't even trying and he was completely blowing Puck's mind.

Puck's lips moved against Kurt's slowly, the movements languid and gentle, slowly pulling Kurt into everything, his hesitation turning to curiosity. Puck deepened the kiss, his lips pressed more firmly to Kurt's as he took charge of the kiss. It surprised Puck when he felt Kurt's tongue lap ever so lightly against his lower lip. He responded back in kind, slowly easing Kurt into his arms, one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and the other hand sliding against his thigh slowly.

Ever so slowly, Puck broke the kiss and asked, "You okay?"

Breathily, Kurt nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Sweet," Puck smirked, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

Their kisses remained slow as Kurt tried to just relax into Puck's touch. It was easy to do, once he got over the thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears and the fact that Puck's hand was now running against the front of his pants. It felt so wrong to Kurt, to be as turned on as he was, his jeans suddenly uncomfortable and too tight against his straining erection. Kurt was dizzy with all the feelings as he clung to Puck, urging him to continue.

Puck broke the kiss slowly but his hand never stopped running along the front of Kurt's jeans. "You know what's next?" Puck whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt was trembling, but he nodded and reached to the front of his jeans. He slid out of them slowly, his shaking limbs preventing him from being faster. He blushed crimson as he realized he was now half-naked in front of Noah Puckerman, but that all flew from his mind and Puck reached out for him. Strong hands gripped Kurt's hips and lowered him to the bed again, dragging his underwear down as he did so. Kurt's eyes were aimed down at the floor in embarrassment, especially since his dick was _so hard_, all because of Puck.

Puck must have noticed how tense Kurt was, because he ran a hand down his back gently and whispered, "Relax."

Kurt gulped and waited. He knew what was next but it seemed wrong to do with Puck in the room. Without a single word, Puck reached out and placed his right hand on the back of Kurt's right hand. Slowly, as if waiting for Kurt to panic and stop him, Puck coaxed Kurt's hand towards his dick. He ran Kurt's hand along the tip, collecting the pre-cum before sliding his hand slowly down his length. Kurt let out a whimper and Puck asked, "You still doing okay?"

With a squeak, Kurt nodded and closed his eyes as Puck guided his hand slowly up and down. "See? Feels good," Puck insisted, still breathing right into Kurt's ear.

His touch sent chills down Kurt's spine, which only served to make everything else seem so much more amazing, too. Puck's grip on Kurt's hand loosened as Kurt continued the movements by himself. He became lost in a world of feeling – that's all Kurt did as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge. "I…" he stammered, feeling the buildup deep in his body. "Puck, I…I..can't…"

His hand stopped and he took a deep breath. "Why not?" Puck asked, not a hint of condescension in his voice.

Kurt's voice shook as he admitted, "I don't want to make a mess."

"But it felt good, right?" Puck pressed.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. Puck noticed that Kurt's hand was still lazily wrapped around his dick, and he moved before he even had time to second guess himself. Puck lowered himself to the floor in front of Kurt slowly, determination in his eyes. "Puck…what're you…" Kurt asked, his voice high pitched and full of worry.

"Shh," Puck said, looking up at Kurt seriously. "Just…relax. Trust me."

Kurt looked absolutely terrified, but allowed Puck to move his hand away from his dick and replace it with his mouth. Warm, wet heat surrounded Kurt and his eyes fluttered shut instantly. He let out a soft whimper as Puck's hand gripped the base, stroking lightly, as his mouth took care of the rest. Giving a blow job hadn't been on Puck's list of what he was going to do that night, but he was pretty flexible when it came to a lot of things. Getting Hummel to loosen up and jerk off once in a while was practically his _job_, being a sex shark and all.

Kurt's whimpers got louder and soon he was pressing at Puck's shoulder, pushing him away, mumbling his name along with other unintelligible words. Puck didn't move, though. He knew what he was doing. His tongue swirled the tip of Kurt's dick, pushing him to the edge.

Fingernails dug into Puck's shoulder as Kurt completely came undone, filling Puck's mouth. He whimpered and let out the sexiest moans Puck had ever heard. Puck sucked at him, trying to imitate what girls had done to him on several occasions. It felt messy and he was sure there was some dripping down his chin, but Kurt hadn't made a mess like he thought he had, and that was what mattered. Kurt had let go long enough to get off, and Puck felt accomplished.

He leaned back on his heels and wiped his chin as Kurt composed himself. Kurt stared down at Puck in awe. "Did you just..?" he asked, his breathy voice full of disbelief.

Puck smirked and said, "See? Told you it was good."

Kurt didn't say anything and Puck's smirk faded. "Wait…you didn't like it?"

"No I uh…I _really_ did," Kurt nodded insistently. "I just…"

"Get dressed," Puck interrupted.

He could tell that Kurt was just embarrassed about it all, and maybe tired, because that had sounded like one hell of an orgasm. Kurt did as he was told, and while he did, Puck sent a text to the guys downstairs telling them they could leave if they wanted to. It probably looked really bad that they'd disappeared like that and now Puck wouldn't be returning, but fuck them. Kurt, now fully dressed, turned to Puck, not quite sure what to say. "What's your favorite movie?" Puck asked out of nowhere.

Kurt looked surprised at the question, but replied, "The Sound of Music."

"C'mon, let's watch that," Puck said, turning around to dig through Kurt's movies.

He put the movie into Kurt's fancy new flat-screen and went to sit next to him on his bed. "That's it?" Kurt asked as the opening credits began.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, confused.

"We just did _that_ and now you're going to watch a movie with me?" Kurt explained. "What's going on here?

Puck shrugged and said, "You're one of the guys, and we always watch movies with each other. That's all this is."

Kurt looked surprised and a little impressed, but didn't ask another question. It made sense, and he wasn't going to argue with it. Content, Kurt leaned back against his pillows as he heard Puck's steady breathing turn into snores before Maria ever met the von Trapp family.


End file.
